The background description provided herein is for the purposes of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A plasma tool includes a radio frequency (RF) generator, an impedance match, and a plasma chamber. The RF generator is coupled to the impedance match, which is further coupled to the plasma chamber. A wafer is placed within the plasma chamber.
The RF generator generates an RF signal, which is supplied to the impedance match. The impedance match includes components that reduce power that is reflected towards the RF generator from the plasma chamber. The RF signal passes through the components to change the RF signal. The changed RF signal is provided from the impedance match to the plasma chamber to process the wafer.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.